


圣诞麋鹿

by LokiST



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiST/pseuds/LokiST





	圣诞麋鹿

国王的王冠向来沉重。不仅是她所代表的荣誉，更是她带来的枷锁。红宝石周围是一圈儿金黄的荆棘，所有的王都在红宝石里瞪大了眼睛自以为掌握了一切。  
Tony  Stark从来都不这么想。  
“知道么？先主把荆棘当做徽记是他最明智的决定。”——他不止一次在私底下跟他的骑士这么抱怨。  
现在，那个眨着眼睛抱怨的人被Peter几乎是扛着进了卧室。  
Rogers将军在战场上的胜利是那样的激动人心。就连Tony本人都控制不住了，喝的红光满面，把刚刚得胜回来的将军灌的红了眼睛。  
——他真高兴啊。Peter从来都没有见他这么高兴过。  
陛下跟那些优雅的女士们碰杯，和她们耳语，同她们喝酒，再眨着他迷人的眼睛说一些让人觉得面红耳赤的话。  
他说了什么呢？  
Peter想知道。这一股让人费解却又昭然若揭的“好奇心”快把这位骑士给撕碎了。  
Peter闭上眼睛深呼吸了几次，把Tony在床上摆正，转身想走，身后本应该睡熟了的人坐了起来。  
“Well，”Tony捏了捏鼻梁，语速慢慢的：“就这么把我糊弄好了？”  
“……陛下。”Peter惊了一下，转身看着他，微微欠了欠身子：“我，我正想去叫Friday。”  
“不要她，”Tony摆了摆手：“能帮我拿杯水吗？”  
“好。”Peter把水杯递过去，想了想又端了一杯牛奶。  
“牛奶，解酒。”Peter抿了抿嘴，解释道。  
“我没有喝醉，Peter。”Tony看着Peter，两个人半响没说话。  
“我，您可能休息了，”Peter低着头说：“我先走了。我会去给您叫……”  
他停住了。因为Tony站起来，手搭住了他的肩膀。  
“……陛下？”  
“今天你跟Liz说了什么？嗯？”Tony状似无意的把他的衣领整理好，手蹭过他的脖子和耳垂。看着男孩儿的耳尖一点一点红起来，Tony没想到自己还有这种恶趣味。  
“Liz？”Peter眨了眨眼：“没有，我们没有。没说什么。”  
Tony的手停住了，他的手指在Peter的后颈上慢慢的滑动。  
“……No，”Peter缩了缩脖子：“Mr.Stark，痒……”  
“别叫我这个。”Tony的手掌收紧了，男孩儿整个人都缩了一下，看着Tony的眼神更像是在看一个让人警惕的酒鬼。  
去他妈的克制。Tony冷冰冰的想。今天他想干什么就要干什么，反正也有醉酒这个借口。  
“Mr.Stark……？”Peter小心翼翼的喊他。男人眼底的阴沉让他觉得害怕。  
“你怕我？”  
“没有。”  
“不，Peter，现在你应该怕我。”Tony摇了摇头，拉过Peter，吻了上去。  
Peter猛地就不会呼吸了。  
他一动不动，手紧紧的揪着裤缝，眼睛睁着，牙齿合在一起，一副被吓到了的模样。  
Tony的舌尖在Peter的嘴唇上转了个圈儿，无奈的退出来，看着男孩儿：“不喜欢？”  
“……不，不是。”Peter磕磕巴巴的，脸和脖子红成一片，手都不知道往哪里放。“我……”  
“张开嘴巴。”Tony现在没有耐心听他念叨什么，他捏着Peter的下巴又吻了上去，略带一些强制性的让Peter张开了牙关，另一只手搂着Peter的腰把他按在怀里。  
Peter整个人都不知道现在到底是个什么情况，他陷在小雏菊的香气里，情不自禁的抬手搂着Tony的腰。他不会迎合，只是略微抬起了头。  
但只是这样的动作，也足够让Tony更加激动。  
Tony带着他挪动了几步，Peter迷迷糊糊的被人放在了桌子上。骑士的银色腰带上点缀着流苏，那些柔软的丝条现在被人握在掌心里揉搓。Peter不眨眼的看着Tony，张着嘴巴微微喘气。  
Tony忍不住又在上面亲了几下，然后他退出来，挑眉看着他的小骑士。“现在告诉我，跟Liz都说了什么？”  
“……书，”Peter现在脑子里一片浆糊，本能的跟着Tony的问题走：“就只是书。”  
看起来他更像是喝醉的小醉鬼。  
“书？什么书？”  
“……《圣徒》。”  
“你拿我们刚刚一起读过的书去跟别的女孩儿调情？”Tony挑眉：“Mr.Parker，这不礼貌。”  
“我没有，”Peter赶紧解释：“我没有调……”  
“OK，”Tony打断他，点了点嘴唇：“补偿我，亲吻我。”  
“……我，我不会。”Peter明显开始坐立不安，他的鼻尖有些湿。  
“我刚才教过你的，忘记了？”Tony凑近了些，慢慢的抽开Peter背后的腰带扣绳。“好好想想，该怎么做？”  
Peter整个人都在犯懵。他觉得现在有人问他叫什么他都不知道。  
这是在做梦吗？这是真的吗？这是Mr.Stark吗？  
一连串的问题在他的脑袋瓜里挤成一团，他无法思考，只是手足无措的坐在桌子上，紧张的脚趾头都缩成一团。  
“Kiss me。”Tony咬了一下Peter的耳朵：“now。”  
Peter舔了舔嘴唇，凑过去，轻轻的咬住了他的下嘴唇。  
他隐隐约约记得，刚才好像是这个步骤。可是下一步是什么来着？  
小男孩儿一紧张进更加不会变通了，Tony那些酒好像都通过刚才那个黏黏糊糊的吻传到了Peter肚子里，他现在整个人都腾云驾雾，死脑筋的想着刚才Tony是怎么吻他的。  
下一步……下一步……下一步到底是什么啊！  
Tony趁着这个空挡把Peter的腰带扯了下来，那些繁琐的流苏让某个心急的人扯掉了几根。但是那个专心致志钻牛角尖的小孩儿还是没有任何进展。  
“嘿，我的嘴唇惹到你了？”Tony忍不住笑了。“好了，今天我不想让你探索了，让我来吧好么？嗯？”  
他搂着Peter的腰，带着那个不经世事的小男孩儿仔细品尝亲吻的味道。他的动作很慢，把每个动作都放缓，最后他退出舌尖只在唇瓣上流连的时候，Peter忍不住伸出舌尖来主动去追逐。  
“Good  boy。”Tony低声夸奖了一句。搂着人去了床上。

被褥是软绵绵的，微凉的绸缎蹭在身上的感觉很舒服，Peter躺在上面，被人压着亲吻。  
唇齿之间的磨合让他的小腹泛起一阵酥麻，Peter觉得整个人都要飘起来了。可是他这只风筝被人紧紧的拽住，忽上忽下的逗弄他，Peter觉得难受，可又觉得很舒服。  
就像是跟Tony在春天的风里喝酒一样。  
Tony把Peter的手腕分按在枕头上，吻渐渐向下，咬了咬他的下巴。  
“唔……”Peter不自觉的哼出声来，腿在被子上蹭动，后颈的腺体慢慢的鼓了起来。  
“喜欢这样吗？”Tony说着，用牙齿咬开骑士银制的纽扣。他把前戏拉长，不想对这个人太过随便。  
——尽管他们现在就很荒唐。  
“Mr.Stark……Mr.Stark……”Peter只是叫他，脸颊红扑扑的，口干舌燥，他想和他再那样亲吻，可他怎么都找不到Tony的嘴唇。  
他急得眼眶红了起来。  
“Mr.Stark……”他声音黏黏糊糊的蒙着水汽：“Mr.Stark你亲亲我……”  
Tony动作一顿，身上的信息素不可抑制的弥漫开。接下去的吻不像是Peter之前熟悉的那样温柔，而是肆意的侵略。  
Tony一手扣着Peter的后脑勺，辗转着去吻他，另一只手拨开他身上的衬衣，胡乱的剥下来丢到一边。  
小骑士整齐的身材在浅黄色的绸缎上几乎要发出光来，Tony觉得心头一阵难以抑制的暴躁感，他控制不住的咬住了Peter的脖子。  
“唔！”Peter挺直了上身，突然的疼痛让他整个人都清醒了不少，他看了看自己赤裸的身体和Tony身上的衣服，脸一下子就更红了。  
“Mr. ，Mr.Stark……”  
“乖，别乱动，”Tony凑上去吻了吻他的脸颊：“我保证，只要你听话，就不会痛。腿打开。”  
温热的呼吸和那个声音好像顺着耳朵钻到心里去了似的，Peter慢慢的放松了身体，很难为情，但他愿意为了这个人这么做。  
Tony先是脱掉了自己的衣服，然后抽开了Peter的皮带，隔着裤子他揉了揉那个已经抬起头的小东西，恶劣的捏了捏，引得Peter呼吸又乱了几分。  
国王把他的小骑士脱了个精光，带着一种欣赏的态度去触摸他。Peter难为情极了，但他不想反抗，只是躺在床上红着眼角任由他的动作。  
“Pete，”Tony明显沙哑了很多的声音响起来：“你是快要到了发情期了吗？”  
Peter用手臂遮住眼睛，摇了摇头。  
“别挡着，你看。”Tony把他的手拉下来，引着他把手放在他自己的下体上。  
“他看起来很想让你摸一下。”  
“唔……”Peter整个人都呈现出一种粉红色，脸红得快要滴血，他摇着头：“别……Mr.Stark……别让我……”  
后面那几个字，他说不出口。  
“乖，听话。”Tony的恶趣味让他攥着男孩儿的手腕，引着他在兴致高昂的小家伙上来回揉动，最后射出来的时候，Peter哆嗦着抽泣着。  
他觉得有点儿丢脸，于是就哭了起来。  
“别哭，别哭。”Tony压过去，亲吻着他的眼角，低声说：“现在摸摸我好不好？”  
Peter脑子都是懵的，稀里糊涂就听了这个指挥，一边红着脸一边努力的去取悦这个Alpha。他浑身越来越热，腰都软了，后面开始变得湿答答的。  
Tony闻到了那股甜蜜的信息素的味道，咬了咬Peter的耳朵。立刻引来他的一阵闷哼。  
Peter开始不住的往Tony身上贴，下意识的在他身上缠，拉着他的手放到自己身上。  
“Pete，”Tony故作惊讶：“你这是怎么了？”  
“我，我不知道……”Peter又羞又急，思维和身体都成了一滩水。“我好难受Mr.Stark……”他舔了舔嘴唇，露出来晶亮亮的舌尖：“帮帮我……Mr.Stark……我……唔……”  
他们两个再次纠缠着吻到一起——Peter喜欢这样。他搂着Tony的脖子，腿盘在他的腰上，紧紧的扣着，好像他会半路逃走一样。  
“先松开，”Tony拍了一下Peter的屁股，在那上面揉捏着：“先松开腿好吗？”  
“别走……你别走……”Peter迷蒙着眼睛，手拉着他的肩膀想要再吻上去。  
——他被这股来势汹汹的情欲熏醉了。  
“听话。”  
Peter的眼角湿漉漉的，他松开腿，再被人最大限度的打开，他不敢反抗，哪怕他觉得羞耻的快要死过去了。  
从Tony的角度看，他的小骑士现在褪下了所有的荣誉光环，赤身裸体的躺在床上偏着头抽泣。后面的小口湿漉漉的闪着光，小腹上一片浊白，不自觉的晃着腰，胸口一起一伏的。  
——老天！  
Tony的眼神一下子暗了下来。刚才的那股子凌虐欲一下子窜了出来。想把他再弄脏一点，让他哭的再厉害一点。  
这么想着，他的手指直直的探进了那个闪着光泽的隐秘小口。  
Peter哀叫了一声，那个从来没有被开发过的地方现在有些痛，下意识的想躲开，但是腿被人紧紧的夹在腰侧动弹不得。  
“Mr.Stark……”他流着泪摇头喘息：“别，别这样……我痛……有些痛……”  
Tony的手指在里面停住了，他把Peter的一条腿举起来到肩膀上，吻了吻他的大腿内侧，制造出一个红痕来，点头承诺：“我不动。”  
说是不动，但是他的手指还是在里面恶意的打着转，把那柔软的内壁摸了个遍，带着老茧的手指让Peter浑身哆嗦，断断续续的说不出一句完整的话来。  
Tony又加入了一根手指，同样探索了一番之后，弯起指节，抽插起来。  
Peter一直断断续续的哼着，突然他的声音一下子就变了。整个人像是过电一样的剧烈颤抖，Tony就一直去触摸那个凸起来的小点儿，看着Peter流眼泪他竟然觉得心情特别好。  
——怎么会有这么严重的恶趣味。  
Tony摇摇头，俯身去吻他哭个不停的小骑士。  
“呜……Mr.Stark……呜……”Peter哭的脸都湿了，嘴角亮晶晶的流着没来得及咽进去的口水。他被人抱起来，有个人温柔的吻他的嘴角，然后顺着向下，亲吻他的胸膛。  
他恍惚之间觉得自己在做梦。Peter吃力的抬起手臂抱住了眼前这个人，滚烫的脸埋进他同样滚烫的肩窝。他听见自己说：  
“可以了……可以了Mr.Stark……你进来……进来……”  
Tony觉得有必要给他一次美好的性爱体验，他想要对他温柔一点，正式一点。所以他温柔的把人放平，一边亲昵的吻着他的脸颊，一点缓缓的进入他的身体。  
Peter毕竟是第一次，哪怕前戏已经足够漫长。  
但他没有说什么，更没有拒绝，只是流着眼泪承受，从喉咙里发出模糊不清的呻吟。  
感觉真的很奇妙。就好像真的把这个人彻底拥有了一样。  
Peter晕晕乎乎的想。  
我的身体里是他，他会标记我，然后我会给他生一个漂亮的宝宝。  
眼睛要像他，大大的，蜜糖一样，睫毛又卷又翘。皮肤白白的粉粉的，小手小脚，精致的不得了。啊，头发，头发就像自己吧，他之前一直说自己的头发很好看来着……  
Peter正这么想着，身上人看到了他明显的走神和放空，不满的狠狠律动起来。  
Peter的思维一下子被扯回来了——他还没有看到他们的宝宝呢。  
“不许走神。”他的国王命令他。叼着他脖子上的皮肉用力吮吸。  
“唔……”Peter仰起头，腿盘在Tony的腰上，配合他，服从他，取悦他。——就像所有的Omega都会做的那样。  
Peter喃喃的喊着他的名字，念叨着“Mr.Stark”，主动把自己身体内部的隐秘地带送上去。  
他心里有一个小小的、满是光芒的梦。他希望这个男人可以看见它。


End file.
